Only Time Can Tell
by CreekIsLife
Summary: It has to be a mistake, he thought. He knew that wasn't true, watches were the most accurate thing in the world, if you didn't follow what they told you then you'd spend the rest of your life miserable. Just look at Butters' parents for example, a mother and father whose watches never moved and now they're stuck with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I read this UsUk fic like this and I immediately thought, this **_**has**_** to be a South Park thing. So I used that as my inspiration to write this, I stole man…**

It moved.

_It moved._

At the moment Tweek Tweak was freaking the fuck out. His watch wasn't supposed to move, it was _not_ supposed to move. He didn't have a true love because no one would be able to love him that way, his clock _really_ was never supposed to move.

_Besides man love's way too much pressure._

He clutched his hair and let out a shriek, despite his obvious state of distress no one looked twice at him because he was Tweek and Tweek was someone who just screamed in the middle of the hallway, nothing out of the ordinary. _It has to be a mistake_, though, he knew that wasn't true, watches were the most accurate thing in the world, if you didn't follow what they told you then you'd spend the rest of your life miserable. Just look at Butters' parents for example, a mother and father whose watches never moved and now they're stuck with each other.

Watches were these things that are attached to your soul, you can never really get rid of it. Everyone's watch is stuck at 12 when they're born and it doesn't move until you fall in love. Well, it doesn't move until you've fallen for your _true_ love. After that, the hands of your clock continue to count down until you're clock has made a full rotation and is back at 12 and, as the countdown continues, everyone who's not that special person slowly starts to disappear. _One week_;you only have one week before everyone but one person is gone from your life. The only way to fix it is to connect your watches, then you're with that person forever.

_Oh god._

It wasn't his own eyes that first saw the ticking hands of his clock, it was Clyde. The dumbass was going off on a tangent again about Mr. Garrisons class and didn't really seem to care that all Craig was giving in response was a nod and a steely eyed look when his eyes wandered towards his watch. There was a brief second in which he was silent, and then he began to screech for Token to come and like the whipped little puppy he was he came running.

To say that there was a big commotion would be an understatement, Craig Tucker has always had his fair share of admirers, and by admirers he means bat shit crazy girls (and some guys) who thoroughly believed that he was somehow their "soulmate". Don't get him wrong, the whole watch thing had been a pretty successful thing in the past but he was pretty sure he didn't have one. He didn't have time to process it much, though, because Clyde was Clyde and wasn't quiet about anything and it wasn't even two hours after he had discovered this that everyone else in school knew about it too.

He chose to use the back of the school as his hiding place, seeing as the only people who actually went back there were the goths, and they could care less about what the rest of the school was doing. He gave a brief sigh of relief, he hoped he would find his soulmate soon so that he could stop all this madness. Craig was accustomed to a certain stable, boring, monotonous lifestyle and being chased by groups of crazy teenagers didn't fit into that mold one bit.

"Ngh- Craig?" A voice said.

Craig froze for a second thinking he had been found but immediately relaxed as the voice processed in his head.

"Tweek." He said blankly to the boy as he turned to face him. He looked like he usually did, clothes disheveled, his hair all over the place, and his eyes gave off the impression that he never slept (which was almost true). All in all he looked like a mess, but Craig couldn't help but find it kind of… endearing. The thought didn't shock him, he had come to the same conclusion about his best friend many times and he learned to just roll with it.

"What are you- ngh- doing here?" Tweek asked. _I could ask you the same thing_, Craig thought but instead of saying that he just shrugged, leaned against the side of the building, and closed his eyes. Craig could hear a bit of awkward shuffling and then there was a sudden warm presence on his right. _Warm, super warm, almost unbearable_, his eyes shot open to look at the doe eyed boy as sparks shot up his body and made him feel a bit queasy.

Tweek gave him a weak smile that went along perfectly with his sleep-deprived face. There was a thermos held out to him in shaking hands, Craig looked from the thermos to Tweek with a questioning gaze.

"It's c-cold out." He stated and gave the thermos a shake as if to draw Craig's attention to it again. Craig wasn't a coffee person by any means and didn't really drink the stuff (save for the few times he actually cared about a project enough to stay up late to finish it) but, compared to the rare times he did there was an even rarer chance of Tweek sharing his own. He took the thermos out of Tweek's hands and took a sip, all the while Tweek looked at him with an eager expression.

"It's good." he said and handed Tweek back his coffee.

"That's good," Tweek shouted, his hands seemed to shake more than they usually did, "Gah! I mean I'm glad, t-that you like it, I'll bring an extra cup for you tomorrow then."

Craig was about to protest when Tweek's eyes widened and he let out another tick and started to stutter out an excuse, " I-I have to go, my uh, locker n-needs a- ngh- check for secret agents and yeah!" he said before scurrying back into the school.

Craig stared after him, his previous words still on the tip of his tongue, He blinked and then looked at his watch, _1:30 _was the current time it was stuck at. He looked back at the school door with wide eyes, during his scramble to get inside the building Craig had gotten a good look at Tweek's pocket watch and Craig had no doubt at what he saw. Tweek's watch wasn't on _12 _no, it was clearly on _1:30_.

_Holy shit_.

**A/N: I'm planning to do a chapter for each of the couples I enjoy in this fandom after I finish this one. The next one should be Tyde (Token x Clyde) so watch out for that if you're interested. Thanks for reading :D~ Re Re**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo woo back with chapter 2 ~ReRe**

Craig didn't really feel all that changed after the realization that Tweek was his soulmate. It had always been one of his policies to take everything as it came and not to question it all that much but this was a little more than that. The fact that it was Tweek his twitching, paranoid, and absolutely _adorable _best friend seemed to just make... sense.

The only other people who he didn't completely loathe were Clyde, Token, Wendy and Butters. But Clyde and Token were already each other's "true love", Wendy didn't piss him off as much because they were related (and because she made Stan less annoying when she was around), and Butters was just Butters; you couldn't truly hate him even if you tried.

When it all came down to it it _could_ _only_ be Tweek. With this in mind Craig Tucker went back into school a lot more calm than he had been on a while.

Tweek Tweak was the exact opposite of that though. _Oh god what was that? I totally weirded him out I mean first I make him drink my coffee and then I tell him that I'll bring him some more tomorrow, _he stopped in front of his locker and started tugging on his hair, _Craig doesn't even like coffee man! I should've thought about that before I said something, this isn't something you forget about someone you love!_

Tweek shrieked and slammed his head into his locker, he stood stunned for a second with a now aching pain in his head. _Maybe that wasn't such a good idea_, one of the more mellow and sane voices in his head supplied (it sounded suspiciously like Wendy). He had to agree his head hurt like a bitch now, if that voice had made more of an appearance then maybe he wouldn't do stupid things like slamming his head into lockers.

There was a tap on his shoulder and Tweek spun around, "Are you okay there buddy? You seem upset about somethin', you wanna talk about it?" The voice belonged to Butters, he knew that thick drawl and bubbly voice anywhere. Except the voice just didn't have a _body._

There was a snapping sound where he assumed Butters' face should have been and Tweek shrieked in horror before racing down the hallways, "Oh god the ghosts! They're coming to get me!" He screeched.

He found himself in Mr. Garrisons abandoned classroom and sat himself in the seat that was usually his. _He wasn't a ghost it was obviously the effects of your watch,_ his Wendy voice cut into his head.

"I know," He answered to no one, "I-I just- ngh- freaked out!"

_I know,_ said his inner Wendy, _you do that a lot. So… when are you and Craig gonna link your watches? _

"Ngh what are you talking about me and Craig are not soulmates." He replied getting a little annoyed that a voice inside of his head was trying to question his love life.

_Oh you totally are, you saw his watch Tweek what more proof do you want?_

"That doesn't m-mean anything!" He shouted, "It c-could just be a - ngh- coincidence."

_One hell of a coincidence then_

This time Tweek didn't have an answer, even if he was Craig's soulmate he was sure to get rejected. Who would want a twitching little freak like him? He was clumsy, paranoid and never wanted to do anything fun or risky. Why would a guy like Craig want someone like him?

_You guy's have been friends since fifth grade, why would that stop now Tweek, _his mind-Wendy asked.

Silence was his best answer choice.

Back in the hallway a certain sky eyed blond was grinning like an idiot. Butters took out his phone while leaving school for the day.

"_Hello?_" The voice of a familiar brown haired taco-lover answered him.

"You were right." Butters paused, "I think it's time we initiated the plan." He said and continued his walk home.

**A/N: Ooooooh Butters and Clyde what are you up too huh? Hoped you liked the second chapter, this is a pretty short update but I promised myself I wouldn't finish the vacation without an update to this story. Happy (late) New Year everyone!^_^ ~ReRe **


End file.
